Theo's Pack
by IamBlackCanary
Summary: Post mid season 5 finale. The whole pack regroup at the clinic after the events of the night. Everyone is tired and confused. Derek is back in town and realizes that his friends are deep in trouble, that he may not be able to dig them out of. Theo shows up and things get ugly fast. *Stiles justice (kinda)* Scott has to accept that he failed. Theo's after a pack. One shot.


"Wait, are you telling me that since the summer, in the couple months that I've been gone, _what_ happened?" Derek asked with an incredulous look on his face.

Everyone was gathered in the back of Deaton's clinic. The pack, if they could even be called that anymore, were all recovering from the night's events spread out around the room. No one was really in a good mood, not that anyone could blame them, after what happened with Theo's betrayal and all.

The best of the group, meaning still having some semblance of being sane, was Mason. He was one of the only people to escape Theo's plans. But don't forget, he did have to watch Scott take his last breath and stare numbly at his body for a good fifteen minutes. That may not be as traumatizing as what the other's had to go through, but it still was more than Mason was used to.

So, with the title of still sane, Mason took it upon himself to explain the situation to Derek. And everyone was grateful for that, they wanted nothing to do with each other at the moment. They barely agreed to meet at the clinic and be in the same room as each other, but Derek insisted.

He and Braeden were a couple states over, when they got a call from Deaton informing them that their help was needed back in Beacon Hills. They weren't given much more information, besides that Deaton was out of town and the pack was really struggling. Braeden couldn't stay long though; she had some business that needed sorting with some old mercenary contacts. After popping in to help Malia, Braeden had to hit the road again. So that left Derek.

He was having a bit of trouble grasping everything that had been happening with the dread doctors, the chimeras, and Theo. All the new information was a bit confusing. So he decided to just focus on the present, and worry about details later.

Mason explained all the important events of the night. He told Derek about how Kira left in fear of hurting the people around her. The boy spoke about how Parrish has been taking the bodies of dead chimeras, because of some weird hellhound complex. He couldn't forget about how the super moon drove the werewolves a bit crazy, and made them go into a violent fighting frenzy. Melissa was at the hospital taking care of the sheriff, who was found by Stiles. The sheriff was severely injured, but the worst of it was all the blood loss. Derek already knew about how Malia was attacked, but saved by Braeden. Mason explained how Theo set it all up, so he could kill Scott. He obviously failed, but Scott was dead for a bit there.

Which then lead into Lydia's condition. The group tracked her through the woods to the Nemeton, and found her in a shocked state of comatose. The group assumed it had something to do with the lack of all the dead chimera bodies, and probably Theo. That bastard.

Nobody really knew how to help her, so they took her to the hospital for help. After a short while, the doctors advised that it would be best for Lydia to be sent to Eichen House. The pack didn't like the sound of that, so they sneaked her out of the hospital. Without the permission of the doctors, so the town was in no doubt looking for Lydia. If she ever stepped foot in town she would be taken into custody and most likely sent to Eichen House. The pack didn't know what the right course of action was at the moment.

"Okay, that's…" Derek sighed, he was not known to be somebody that's any good at comforting others. He looked around the room at all the worn out faces of his friends. "Everything that's happened sucks, but you'll get through it. We will get through this, together, like every other time we were faced with problems like these."

Nobody look convinced. Liam's head hung low, as his nails grew into claws then retracted. He repeated his process over and over. Parrish sat next to Lydia, who seemed to be doing better now but still refused to talk. Parrish played with a loose strand of thread, from a borrowed shirt he was given after he got back from placing Hayden at the Nemeton. Stiles stared at the blood that stained his hands, his father's blood. He already tried washing his hands a couple times already, but Stiles couldn't seem to get rid of it all. Malia sat on the floor, leaning against the walls, deep in thought. Scott was sitting on the metal table in the middle of the room, his legs hanging off. He was the weakest at the moment, still healing the wounds that Theo inflicted.

"I don't know sourwolf," Stiles said sadly, "things have gotten pretty bad here." He paused before sending Scott a small glare, "It's a bit hard to fix the problems here, and be expected to not make a few mistakes." Scott glared right back, believing that Stiles was being unreasonable.

Derek looked back and forth between the two teens with confusion. He couldn't remember a single time that they had ever had a fight. They may have rolled their eyes at each other, but it was all good natured. "What's going on?"

Scott never looked away from Stiles, "What's going on is that there are just some lines we don't cross, no matter what." That didn't help enlighten Derek to what the issue was.

Stiles scoffed, "What if you don't have control of the situation, and are forced to cross those lines?" There was a defensive edge to Stiles voice.

"We don't cross them ever," Scott replied angrily, "it's wrong."

Stiles shrunk back at the aggression Scott attacked him with. Malia noticed and growled lowly to herself. She didn't know the whole story of what happened, but she knew enough to know that Stiles did absolutely nothing wrong. "What if it's your life or the attacker's life? What if you had to make that decision, because there was no other way? That's called self-defense Scott." Malia defended.

"There's always another way." Scott replied.

Malia scowled, "Not always, but even if there was, would it be wrong to rid this place of someone who would hurt innocent people?"

"YES!" Scott was starting to really get annoyed of this conversation, "We save people, not kill them!"

That caught Liam's interest. He'd been silently listening to the others argue, but now it was a bit more personal. "Save people? We don't save people! You were too scared of killing Hayden, that you didn't take the chance of save her!" Liam yelled back at Scott.

"I, that… that's different." Scott stammered in guilt, before taking a deep breath. "I realize that I may have been wrong, and I should have tried to save her. But it could have just caused her more pain."

"What difference would it have made? She was already dying." Liam stared at Scott disappointedly.

Scott kept feeling his guilt growing larger and larger throughout the day. He kept failing his friends. "I'm so sorry."

Liam sighed sadly, "Whatever, she's gone now. We shouldn't keep arguing when it won't bring her back. "

"Ugh, you guys all look miserable. It's depressingly boring."

Everyone spun around to locate the source of the voice, and they found it standing at the entryway of the room. All the wolves growled threateningly at Theo, as he leaned against the doorframe smirking. "Calm down, I not here to try to hurt or kill anyone."

No one moved from their defensive stances. "Oh come on guys," Theo sighed dramatically, "it's not like I can do much harm anyway, you know with you all outnumbering me."

The pack retracted their claws and silenced their growls, but they remained alert just in case Theo was tricking them all again.

"What do you want Theo?" Scott spat his name out.

Theo flashed a fake smile over to Scott, "I can understand how you feel hostile towards me, you know, with me trying to kill you and all. Which, by the way, I realized that it doesn't really matter or affect me much if you're alive or dead, so I won't try that again. But I would really appreciate it if you would just not interfere right now, I'm not here for you."

Scott frowned, "Then what do you want?"

Now Theo couldn't help the grin that overtook his face, "I came here for my pack."

Everyone looked on with confused expressions, while Stiles just groaned. "Not this again." He grumbled quietly to himself.

Scott snapped his head over to Stiles, "You know what he's talking about?"

Theo snorted, "Oh right, I gave Stiles the whole speech already."

Malia growled at Theo promptly making him shut up, but his smirk never left. "What's he talking about Stiles?" She asked turning towards him.

Stiles glanced over at Theo, then to everyone else in the room. "When he first got here Theo told us he wanted to be in a pack, it was the one thing he never lied to us about."

Liam looked Theo right in the eyes with mild irritation at the situation. He still had so many question. Liam was no less out of the dark, and nothing made sense to him at the moment. "If you wanted to be in our pack, then why have you been hurting all of us? Why have you been working with the dread doctors? How would that convince us to let you join our pack?"

Theo shook his head, "No, I don't want to be in your pack," Liam scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, "I want you and your friends to be in _my_ pack." Liam let his eyebrows rise in surprise to Theo's response.

Everyone had different reactions, and Theo saw them all and loved them all. He saw as everything dawned on Lydia as her mouth formed a small 'oh' sound, and he loved how smart she could be when her mind could put all the events of the past together and come to a conclusion. Theo saw Malia look at him with a harsh calculating stare, and he loved how aggressive yet a controlled beast she could be. His favorite reaction was Scott, who was breathing heavily in anger. Seeing Scott like that brought Theo joy, maybe not succeeding in killing him was going to be okay. If he got to take everything of Scott's and look him in the eye when he did it, Theo would be the happiest little werewolf coyote hybrid ever!

"What is wrong with you?!" Scott flashed his red eyes at Theo in anger, as started to walk towards him.

Derek grabbed Scott's arm before he could get to Theo. "Calm down Scott, attacking him right now won't help anyone."

Scott huffed out a breath, walked back to the table he was leaning against before, and glared at Theo with an alpha intensity.

Once satisfied that Scott was calm, breathing normally, and heartbeat at a good pace, Derek turned to Theo. "Why do you want these kids? Haven't they put up enough of a fight, why don't you find a effortless target?" Derek continued in his inquiry, "Why not a group of willing pack mates? Wouldn't that be easier for you?"

Theo gave him a thoughtful look. "As much as that is true, I don't just want any old pack. I want this group of people. Just imagine what this group could do if I was the alpha."

Scott growled at the thought of Theo being the alpha of his friends. He would just get them hurt. "What makes us so special from any other?"

Theo smiled, thinking of all the possibilities for this pack. "Well, with the exception of you Scott, this pack is quite amazing. You were there when they all came into power, now think of where they could be once they fully develop these powers. They will be unstoppable!"

"Powers? There are many other supernatural beings like us, what makes us different? Why not bring loyal supernatural beings together for your pack?"

Scott really hated Theo's smile. It was knowing and cruel. Scott actually just hated all of Theo's face. It was a sign for evil, and Scott wanted to destroy it badly.

"Bringing together a group with your abilities would not help me. What I want is a pack who can work together the way you guys have. This pack has survived so many different threats from creatures twice your size and that had twice your experience. It was your ability to work together as a pack that helped you thrive. That is key to what I want in my pack."

Theo and everyone else in the room was surprised when Lydia spoke for the first time in a while.

"There are lots of packs who work well together. Why us?" Her voice wavered a bit on the last word she spoke. Theo going through her mind earlier that day, to find the nemeton, really messed Lydia up, but she was slowly healing.

Theo took a moment to think about what Lydia had said. "I came back here, to this cursed town, for the angry kid, the killers, and the murders."

Everyone remained in silence thinking of Theo's words.

"You want," Lydia paused, contemplating her words unsure of them, as everyone watched her. "You want that because to you that equates with power. Doesn't it?"

Theo appreciated Lydia's smarts, and knew that they would help his pack greatly in the future. He gave her a big smirk in response.

Scott wasn't comfortable with that last thing Theo had said, it had been bothering him. "What did you mean when you said you came back for the angry kids and the killers?"

Did Scott mention yet how much he really hated that stupid smirk on Theo's stupid face?

"Your pack isn't the innocent angels you make them out to be Scott." Theo laughed out loud at Scott's face. "Oh please, you know it. This pack is full of monsters. There's the beta with anger issues." Theo glanced at Liam, then all the others as he spoke of them. "There's the banshee, the girl surrounded by death. What about the dark kitsune out of town? Don't forget about void Stiles! The person with the most blood on their hands. And the werecoyote, whose first instincts were to kill."

Scott was outraged. "That's not who they are! These are good people."

Theo raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? You believe that? I thought you were just telling everyone how it was wrong to kill. What about Stiles, didn't he kill your beloved Allison?"

"NO!" Scott relied almost immediately, "That wasn't Stiles!"

"What about Donovan? Stiles killed him." Stiles awkwardly stood to the side, as Scott and Theo hashed it out about _his_ killing life. Malia held his hand tightly sensing his discomfort.

"That… he…" Scott las at a loss of words, and Theo couldn't explain how much fun it was to rile Scott up. "And he's not the only one. Like Stiles, Kira was going to finish the other chimera, but she had you to stop her. She would have done it if you weren't there. It's the same for Liam. He would have killed you."

"That was the moon, not Liam." Scott said defensively.

Liam wanted to speak up and defend himself, but like Stiles and the others, he just let Scott deal with it. They were just too tired and wanted the day to end, so they listened quietly.

Unlike the others, Theo still was full on energy after the long day. He was excited for the end of the day. He would have his pack. "The moon didn't try to kill you Scott. It was your mistakes. The moon just heightened everything you did wrong to Liam, and drove him to protect himself from you."

Scott was about to object, but Theo cut him off before he could get a word out.

"It doesn't matter Scott, because no matter what you or I think of them nothing can change the fact that they are dangerous people. And they will be in my pack."

Scott was running out of patience. "You'll have to kill me to be their alpha."

Scott was suspicious that Theo's favorite pastime was to stare in the mirror and perfect his evil smirk, because there it was again on Theo's face. "That's not the only way."

Scott frowned at him, "What other way is there, besides killing me and stealing my alpha power?"

Goddamn smirk.

"There is _one_ other way." Theo said slowly and playfully.

"And what would that be?" Scott grumbled agitatedly.

Theo knew what he was about to say would really provoke Scott. "If they left you and joined my pack by choice."

Scott growled loudly at Theo, "Why would they ever join you?"

Theo laughed. "Why wouldn't they? I can offer them more than you can."

Scott was about to object, but once more Theo interrupted him. What a jerk. "Don't believe me? Just watch." He then turned to Liam. "What about you?"

Scott snorted, "All you've done is make all our lives hell. Nobody would join your pack."

Theo shushed Scott, then looked over at Liam.

"What if I told you I fixed what Scott messed up, and you can be with your girlfriend?"

Theo looked at Liam's blank face, "I'd tell you you're crazy." Liam said quietly void of any emotions. "She's dead."

"Liam?" came a wavering voice from behind Theo.

Everyone looked on in shock, as Theo moved to the side to reveal a trembling Hayden.

Liam's face quickly morphed from misery to frightened. "Hayden?" He ran over to her as her knees buckled beneath her. Before she could collapse to the ground Liam grabbed hold of her. He lowered himself and Hayden to the ground, resting her in his lab. Her back leaned against his chest.

"Oh my god, Hayden! Are you okay?" Liam was freaking out. His dead girlfriend was alive. He could hear her heart beating strongly, even though earlier that day he heard it slowly die out.

Hayden smiled and grabbed Liam's hand, gently rubbing back and forth along her jaw comforted by his soft touch. "I'm fine. I'm just a little weak at the moment, but I'm healing! I'm getting better Liam!" A tear slid down Hayden's face as she tried her best to twist in Liam's lab to look at his face. Liam let his own tears go.

"How?" Liam cupped her face with his hands, "How are you here?"

Hayden looked into Liam's eyes. "Theo. He brought be back, he saved me."

Everyone gasped. They didn't understand how that was possible.

Liam looked up from his place on the ground up to Theo, asking for an explanation.

"I tried to tell you guys before this all happened. I told you that the bite could have saved her. I didn't want anyone to get hurt or die. I'm not the enemy here. I stole some of the dread doctors belonging and used it to bring Hayden back." The smirk was long gone, Scott noted, and Theo sounded like he really was looking out for them. He was making all sound like his fault.

Liam nodded in thanks to Theo, then looked back to Hayden. They smiled at each other like fools, just so happy to be back together.

Their moment was interrupted by Theo. "Liam," he said getting his attention, "I'm sorry to have to say this, but there are limitations to this. I'm not going to _not_ let you see each other, I'm not that cruel, but you have to understand how this is a bit awkward."

Liam looked up at Theo in confusion. "What?"

Hayden sighed, and pulled Liam's face to look at hers. "Liam," she took a deep breath, unsure of how Liam would react, "Theo's my alpha." Everyone was surprised by the news. Not only was she back, but now she was in Theo's pack. "When he brought me back, he somehow became my alpha by doing so."

Hayden let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, when Liam turned her around and hugged her close. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Liam thought about how all of this was now going to affect her and his life. He was flustered with thoughts. He didn't know what to do. Liam understood that now Hayden and he were part of different packs, it sounded like some werewolf version of Romeo and Juliet. Though, Theo was letting them still be together, but you didn't have to be as smart as Lydia to know that probably wasn't going to work. Now Liam had a decision to make. He had to pick between his alpha and his girlfriend, mate?

"I think, I uh…" Liam pulled away little bit from the hug to look back from Hayden, to Theo, then to Scott. "I want to join your pack Theo."

Silence rang painfully throughout the room. Nobody moved.

"I'm sorry Scott." Liam whispered out, as he held tightly to Hayden. "I won't leave her Scott."

Scott didn't understand how this could have been happening. "Are you sure Liam? I understand that you have strong feelings for Hayden, but is this really the right choice? Are you going to be safe in a pack with Theo?"

Liam didn't move from his place on the ground. He had chosen Hayden. "We're not safe on either side anymore Scott."

That hit Scott hard. All he ever wanted was to protect his friends, his family, his pack.

Theo had one down, and now three to go. Not a bad start.

"I can help you Lydia." She was his next target.

Parrish stood defensively in front of Lydia. "Help her? You're the one who hurt her, then left her in the woods."

Theo looked away bashfully. "Oh, that. Yea, sorry, that was kinda rude of me. I was just really angry, and not thinking clearly." Theo looked at Lydia, and she stared back curiously. What could he possible want from her? "In apology, I would like to fix everything for you."

Parrish didn't move away from his stance in front of Lydia. "Whatever it is Lydia, don't fall for it." Parrish turned to look at her. "It's a trap." He whispered.

"No trap. No lie." Theo mockingly raised a hand in the air and placed his other hand over his heart. "Scout's honor."

"You can't trust him Lydia." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, before moving to stand before Theo. Parrish didn't let her go easily, but a small smile of confidence from Lydia made him give in. "It's okay, I got this."

Theo smiled to himself, the confident Lydia that he wanted was back.

"What do you want Theo?" Lydia asked.

"To make thing right."

"And how's that?"

"I can protect you."

"Stop being so damn cryptic, and just tell me what's going on." Lydia didn't usually lose her cool, but she just didn't have any composer left.

Theo laughed. "Right, sorry. What I'm saying is that I can protect you from the people who want to send you to Eichen House."

"Oh yea? How'd you pull that off?"

"I have a strong influence on some pretty important people here in town. I could probably pull some strings, and get them to release you."

Lydia didn't know what to do.

"I know you don't want to go back there, especially after your last few visits. I wouldn't either if I had your history of meetings with the patients and staff there. I can keep you from there. You can go into town and not be reported. You can go back to school. You can go back home. All you have to do is join my pack."

Lydia had a contemplative look on her face, and everyone knew that Theo was offering something no one else in the pack could.

"I protect my pack."

Parrish pulled Lydia, so she was facing him.

"You're not actually considering this, are you?"

Lydia didn't reply.

"You can't trust him Lydia! This isn't worth it!"

"But it is!"

"If you leave, what happens to us?"

Lydia took a deep breath. "I don't know what it is that I feel towards you, but I know that they're very strong. But I love my mother. I want to go home."

And with that, Lydia turned towards Theo. They looked each other in the eyes briefly, then she walked over to stand between Theo and the couple on the ground. Standing there, Lydia couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the eyes. She felt ashamed of her choice, but she didn't regret it either.

Suddenly, it became very clear that the room had become divided. Half and half. Side versus side. It killed Scott. It really hit him that he was losing everyone important to him.

Derek stood there in the corner of the room, stunned. He now understood why Deaton found it necessary to call him for help. But Derek didn't know how he could ever help. He couldn't think of a possible way to get out of this one. And if he even could, what then? Someone else would show up to wreak havoc in their lives. They could leave town, but they would have to bring their families and start up a whole new life. It was difficult to leave a small town like Beacon Hills, it was their home. Derek would know, moving to New York had been rough on him and Laura. And the chances of them finding trouble wherever they went was high. Trouble seemed to follow this group. AND they were supernatural. That just naturally brought trouble.

Arguing brought Derek out of his thoughts.

"Like hell you're taking Stiles!" Scott yelled at Theo.

"I'm not taking him from you. He's choosing me over you." Theo said smugly.

Stiles angrily cut them both off before they could continue. "I'm not choosing either of you!"

This shocked both Scott and Theo. "What?"

Stiles looked at Theo. "I'm choosing my dad. Remember?"

Theo nodded. "Right."

Stiles then looked at Scott. "You can't make my decisions for me Scott. I know you're trying to help, but I need to do what's best for me and my father."

"What?" Scott asked in confusion.

Theo rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He's picking his father over you." Then whispered, "Again."

Scott glared at Theo. "What is _again_ supposed to mean?"

Stiles sighed. "Doesn't matter Scott. Just leave it. Whatever he meant won't change my choice now."

Scott had that adorable look of a wounded puppy, that Stiles hated. He would do anything Scott wanted to just make it stop. He had to chant _this is for Dad_ over and over again in his head to not fall for the look Scott was giving him.

"Is this because I've been giving you such a hard time about the Donovan thing?" Scott asked in distress. "Because I understand it started as self defense, and right now is a really stressful time. Anyone could have done it. I forgive you Stiles." He rushed out all at once.

"No, no Scott, this isn't about tha-" Stiles paused, "Wait, what do you mean _it start as self defense_? You weren't even there. How would you know what happened?"

Scott was completely lost. "Theo told me." Scott realized his mistake.

Then Theo burst out laughing. Scott growled at him. "What's so funny?"

Theo wheezed out a breath, from laughing so hard. "You're supposed to help your friends, not turn them away. So what if I changed the story a bit? Still all on you."

Scott looked between Theo, who was failing at hiding his smile, and Stiles who looked completely miserable.

"How much exactly did you change?"

Theo flashed Scott a grin. "Oh, just a few details here and there. I spiced up the story is all."

Scott dreaded to look over at Stiles disappointed face, but found it to just hold sadness.

"What really happened Stiles?"

Stiles looked Scott in the eyes. He didn't know what to do or say. Stiles didn't want to remember what had happened that fateful night at the school. But there was no way out of this, he had to tell everyone what really happened. He needed to get this off of his chest.

"He attacked me when I was fixing up the jeep. At some point during our struggle I hit him in the head with my wrench. Then I ran into the school, when I noticed him getting back up. I tried to hide in the library, but eventually he found me. After flying through a bookshelf, I tried to climb up some construction rails. When I was trying to get away, I pulled on something sending a load of bars down over my head. One of the bars hit Donovan, causing him to fall, and-" Stiles hated this part. He hated having to relive this.

"And I killed him. He was impaled by the pole into the ground."

Stiles looked down at his shoes. Malia walked over and hugged him tightly.

"He wanted to hurt my dad."

Malia shushed him, hugging him even tighter.

"I…" Scott was speechless. "I didn't know." That sounded lame, even to Scott.

"I thought-" Scott wanted to shout at Theo, attach him, but that would accomplish nothing. Instead he just stood there, trying to stare him down in intimidation. "You told me a very different story." Scott hissed through his teeth.

Scott turned to Stiles. "I'm sorry Stiles. I should have listened to you, not blame you. You need to know that none of this is your fault. I… I'm so sorry Stiles."

Stiles was now out of Malia's warm embrace. "It's fine."

Theo was very happy with himself. Now he has Stiles and Malia. Well, Malia was a given, she would follow Stiles anywhere. He was her anchor. And if Theo had to, he could convince her to come for herself. He could give a whole speech about how he would support Malia in her search for her mother, the desert wolf. And you know, the whole hunt and kill her part too. Scott would never do that.

Silence rung out in the room uncomfortably, before Theo's snarky attitude interrupted the it.

"Well, now that that's all sorted out it's time to go."

Scott suddenly filled with a frantic concern for his friends. "What?! Go?" He asked shakily.

Scott now hated that smirk with a burning passion.

"Calm down, we're not leaving town. Yet." Theo said playful glint in his eyes. "We're just going to regroup with the others."

"Others?" Lydia questioned.

"Oh, doesn't matter. Let's just get going." Theo ushered everyone out, before Scott could even move.

When Scott moved to go after them, Theo stood in his way.

"Let them go Scott. You lost them. They chose me."

"You blackmailed them!"

"Eh, details." Theo shrugged.

"I'm not letting you leave with them." Scott said with determination.

Scott then swung his arm to swipe his claws at Theo, but Theo threw him across the room before he got a chance. Derek and Parrish approached quickly after, but again Theo took them down.

Scott laid on the ground in defeat breathing heavily. Theo crouched over him.

"You've lost Scott. And you're going to have to live with the fact that you couldn't do anything about it for the rest of your life."

Theo stood up, then walked out the doors of the clinic.

He headed towards his pack. Theo's pack.


End file.
